One-Shoot de Hakon y Xinia (3)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: 3er One Shoot sobre Hakon Winchester y Xinia Casannova, esta vez Hakon... estrenara su nuevo regalo.


_**3er One Shoot de Hakon y Xinia. Les recomendamos leer "Imcomprendidos" Fanfic sobre Hakon y Xinia, la cual pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. Los personajes como la historia es de nuestra completa AUTORIA. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi. **_

* * *

_**One Shoot de Hakon y Xinia (3)**_

**Pov Hakon**

Exhale el humo del cigarro por la nariz mientras, se podía escuchar como la música salía de dentro del club a todo volumen. Todos ajenos de lo que estaba a punto a pasar. Si solo supieran quien era realmente estaba seguro que más de uno saldría corriendo despavorido, pero ahora no importaba; debía concentrarme en lo que haría dentro de nada.

Agradecía que el club era del Reverendo, el marido de la hija de duque Casannova. Ese chico se había follado a la hija de duque prácticamente en frente de sus narices. A un me sorprendía como seguía vivo; solo él, tuvo el valor suficiente para hacer lo que hiso sin importarle el después.

Lance la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo para continuamente pisarla con mi bota militar. Podía sentir el olor a lluvia, el cielo estaba cargado de nubes grises, sabía que dentro de poco una tormenta caería en la ciudad con todo su ímpetu. Se podría decir que me gustaba la lluvia, me tranquilizaba y servía para no ducharse después, eso sí, si la ducha consistía en tener a Xinia entre mis brazos no me lo pensaba dos veces.

Recline mi espalda en la pared de aquel callejón donde me encontraba, estaba esperando a mi nueva ¿caza?, ¿victima?, en fin, no importaba. Lo que importaba era que estrenaría mi nueva hacha, mi hacha, un regalo que Xinia me había hecho.

Un hacha diseñada exclusivamente para mi, era un estilo leñador con detalles en piedras preciosas y oro. Era un precioso regalo, apenas me la dio sonreír de la misma manera que hacia los niños pequeños y tuve que salir a estrenar mi nuevo regalo, sí señor.

Al poco tiempo pude ver como salió un hombre del club, estaba borracho. Hubiera sido más divertido si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, ya que intentaría escapar, pero con suerte al verme se le pasaría la borrachera e intentaría escapar de igual manera, esperaba que sí, porque si no sería muy aburrido para mi, claro está.

Cogí mi capucha de la sudadera negra en la cual tenía impresa el logo de mi banda, y me la puse en la cabeza a la vez que comenzaba caminar sintiendo como unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia caía sobre mí, y, sobre el suelo.

Cada vez me acercaba más, mis pasos eran lentos pero precisos. La noche acompañaba la ocasión, era perfecta. Se pudo escuchar un fuerte relámpago y como a los pocos segundos la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza.

Las gotas de lluvia golpean con fuerza contra el callejón en donde estábamos, los botes de basura estaban prácticamente uno arriba del otro, esperaba no ver una rata porque sería mi próxima victima, claro que sí.

Medio sonreír mirando a ese hombre que estaba tarareando alguna canción que apenas se le podía entender. Me gustaba la forma de su cabeza, le sacaría los ojos y le pondría unos ojos falsos, haría un bonito regalo para alguien.

-¡Mierda! –Grito el tío –mi móvil -.

Se giro para volver por el mismo camino en el mismo momento que un relámpago caía, y pudo verme bajo la lluvia con mi capucha mientras los mechones de mi cabello caían sobre mi rostro mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

-tu… tu ¿Quién eres? –tartamudo -.

No dije nada, ¿para qué?, no era necesario. Me acerque a él en dos zancadas haciendo que los charcos cada vez que lo pisaba haciendo que el agua también salpicase acompañando a las gotas de lluvia que caían con fuerza desde el cielo mientras iba levantando mi hacha con mi brazo.

Quiso gritar pero no pudo, el grito se le quedo atrapado en la garganta ya que le clave el hacha en medio del cráneo. Pude sentir como el hueso crujió y en mi nació una amplia sonrisa mirando como la sangre brotaba a montones.

Quite la cuchilla del hacha de su cráneo y balanceando mi brazo, y, con un ágil movimiento acerque la misma a su cuello cortando el mismo de un solo corte. La cabeza comenzó a rodar en el suelo y chocar con la pared del callejón.

Me preguntaba con que había afilado esto Xinia.

La sangre me relajaba, mucho. Cerré mis ojos y olí ese olor que tanto me gustaba. Y tanto me relajaba.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, cogí mi móvil mandando un mensaje a Troy para que se desasiera del cadáver. Y como era de esperar me respondió pero no leí, ya me imaginaba lo que había puesto. Era un maldito pervertido que se robo a mi niña.

Pero volviendo al momento donde estaba. Cogí la cabeza con unas de mis manos, y con la otra moví el hacha mientras salía de ese callejón hacia mi casa mientras la lluvia no dejaba de caer.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Estaba mirándome frente al espejo esperando a que mi marido llegase, esperaba que le gustase como estaba.

Me había vestido de colegiala en especial para él, con una falda a cuadros color azul oscuro y un sujetador negro en el cual se transparentaban mis senos, y mis pezones los cuales tenían pircings, podían verse con claridad. Mi cabello, negro, estaba suelto y como siempre, perfectamente peinado.

Salí de la habitación y camine hacia las escaleras de casa bajando las mismas mientras me cruzaba con Rex, unos de nuestros perros. El al verme se acerco a mí, y paso mi mano por su lomo. Mi perro me miro, y sonrió; termino de subir las escaleras, en cambio yo baje al salón.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza contra el cristal de las ventanas del salón. Me que parada en el recibidor. Sabia, que Hakon estaba a punto de llegar, lo sentía cerca de casa.

No pasaron muchos minutos que la puerta se abrió de par en par a la vez que un relámpago caía, y pude ver a Hakon en el umbral de la puerta de nuestra casa. Llevaba el hacha que le había regalado y en su otra mano una cabeza, de su ropa caía agua. Su capucha estaba en su cabeza, realmente estaba sexy.

El al verme soltó la cabeza, y esta rodo por el suelo. Dejo el hacha apoyada en la pared, cerró la puerta mientras se acercaba hacia mí sin dejar de sonreír. Me cogió de la cintura acercándome hacia mí, lo sujete del jersey y lo bese en los labios.

-Me gusta tu falda –dijo Hakon con su voz ronca mientras sujetaba el principio de mi falda con sus dedos.

-la usare más seguido –sonreí en sus labios -.

-solo para mí –ordeno.

Me abrazo por la cintura e hiso que me elevara suelo. Enrede mis piernas en su cadera sintiendo como sus manos fueron a mi trasero sujetando el mismo, gemí levemente y baje su capucha sujetando su cabello mojado a causa de la lluvia con mis manos mientras nos besábamos, sentí como Hakon mordía mis labios haciendo que entre abriera los mismos, su lengua ingreso a mi boca y tirando de su cabello con fuerza mordí la misma a la vez que Hakon que me sentaba sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Quite la sudadera con mis manos lanzándolo al suelo de la cocina. Rasgue su camiseta y el mis sujeto unos de mis senos con su mano masajeando el mismo, gemí y clave mis uñas en su torso rasguñando el mismo con fuerza. Hakon quito el sujetador o mejor dicho rasgo el sujetador con su mano, sujeto unos de mis pezones que tenían un pircing retorciendo el mismo. Arquee mi espalda gimiendo con fuerza.

Sentí su mano por debajo de mi falda sintiendo como sujetaba mi tanga y me la arrancaba de un tirón, sonreí y lo abrase por el cuello mientras le besaba en los labios. Gemí mas alto al sentir como introdujo sus en mi interior con fuerza, clave mis uñas en su espalda a la vez que Hakon tomaba entre sus dedos el pircing que tenía en mi clítoris y levemente retorcía el mismo lo que me hiso jadear con fuerza.

Su boca fueron hasta senos los cuales, beso, chupo y mordisqueo dejando leve marcas en ellos. Enterré una de mis manos en su cabello acercándolo más hacia mi mientras el capturaba unos de mis pezones en su boca chupándolo con fuerza sintiendo como su lengua pasaba por mi pezón en movimientos circulares sin dejar de chupar a la vez que mi marido me masturbaba con maestría. Como solo el sabia hacerlo, de una manera única y experta.

Arquee mi espalda nuevamente sintiendo como ese calor se iba apoderando de mi mas y mas hasta que llegue explotando en un orgasmo. Mire a los a mi marido entre abriendo mis labios y respirando por los mismos mientras respiraba por los mismos.

Me baje de la encimera de un salto y lo empuje hacia la mesa de la cocina en la cual él se apoyo, lo empuje un poco más, y, Hakon se sentó sobre la mesa. Me subí a la mesa y me senté a horcajadas sobre el apoyando mis manos en sus hombros mientras lo empujaba para que se quedara tumbado sobre la mesa.

Medio sonreí a la idea que tenia pensaba.

Me gire, cuando Hakon ya estaba tumbado sobre la mesa, sonreí haciendo que mi sexo quedara prácticamente pegado a su rostro a la vez que con mis manos desabrochaba sus jean, y bajaba el mismo junto a su bóxer.

Su miembro estaba erguido, lo sujete con mis manos a la vez que sentía como sus manos sujetaba mis caderas, y como su lengua se introducía en mi sexo. Gemí a la vez que introducía su miembro en mi boca chupándolo, mientras sentía como deslizaba su lengua por mi sexo. Chupe dure y fuerte como a Hakon le gustaba mientras movía mi mano sobre su miembro rápidamente. Gemí con su miembro en mi boca mientras el mordía mi clítoris tirando de mi pircing que tenía en el suavemente.

Llegue al orgasmo sintiendo como Hakon me saboreaba por completo a la vez que él también se corría, deslice mi lengua por su miembro limpiándolo y saboreando su sabor.

Hakon me giro con facilidad, y me abrazo por la cintura pegándome a su torso. Lo abrace fuerte por el cuello y bese su cuello. Su mano acaricio mi cabello.

-te amo –me dijo con su voz ronca.

Sonreí mirándolo.

-también te amo –murmure sonriendo.

* * *

_**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer, esperamos sus comentarios. **_


End file.
